Tribute
by Corporal Queen
Summary: Tribute to Horo, Ren, Hao, Marion, Faust et tous les autres. Un chapitre par personnage, une chanson par chapitre, sept drabbles à chaque fois. Petite ode à tous les personnages de Shaman King.
1. Usui Horokeu

**Avant-propos**

**Nouveau recueil de drabbles sur le thème de l'hommage. Un chapitre par personnage, une chanson par chapitre, une sorte d'ode aux personnages de Shaman King. J'utilise toujours un peu la technique vue dans ****Let's play****, c'est-à-dire que je prends des mots (mais qui me plaisent, cette fois, pas au hasard) dans la chanson et qu'ils servent de thème à un drabble. Je suis partie sur des séries de treize pour ****Let's play****, ici ce sera sept, mais des vrais drabbles (100 mots) et pas des mini (50 mots).**

* * *

**Titre :**** Usui Horokeu**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK pas à moi blablabla, tous droits réservés à Hiroyuki Takei blablabla, je serai toujours aussi pauvre à la fin de cette fic, etc. ~**

**Rating :**** Hmm. On va dire K+ pour l'instant. Potentiellement T plus tard, mais bon, ça reste léger.**

**Note :**** Premier chapitre dédié à Horo, donc. Notez que je me suis davantage penchée sur le côté sombre du personnage. Donc ça pue un peu la déprime et l'amertume, plus bas. Peut-être que vous aurez du mal à reconnaître Horo, parce que j'ai laissé tomber le côté bouffon / boute en train qu'on voit le plus souvent chez lui pour me concentrer sur son passé, ses failles, tout ça. Il y a parfois également un soupçon d'interprétation personnelle / de développement, mais j'ai fait en sorte de rester cohérente. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus.**

**La chanson utilisée est Frozen Heart, l'opening du Walt Disney Frozen / La Reine des Neiges. Oui, vous savez, la chanson badass d'ouverture, avec les hommes qui taillent des blocs de glace. En anglais, elle est encore plus puissante (même si j'adore complètement la VF), et elle me fait vraiment penser à Horo, d'où le choix.**

* * *

**TRIBUTE TO USUI HOROKEU**

* * *

_~ born of cold and winter air ~_

Usui Horokeu vient de la montagne. Les membres secs mais musclés, le regard dur, la peau glacée, les mains rendues calleuses par la vie rude et les efforts physiques, tout cela en est la preuve. Cela se sent, cela se voit, qu'il est né du froid, là où règnent les glaces éternelles impitoyables et hurle le vent du Nord et les loups affamés. Alors rien d'étonnant à le voir déployer mille et un over soul étincelants d'eau gelée, à le voir déchaîner la force de l'avalanche pour venger ce qu'il a perdu et défendre ce qu'il compte bien gagner.

* * *

_~ strike for love and strike for fear ~_

_[Combat contre les Myôho, chapitre 228.]_

Il y a une leçon qu'il a retenue, une leçon donnée par la Nature elle-même. Les sentiments sont dangereux. Il s'est déjà blessé lui-même en se rapprochant de cette fille qu'un simple accident a suffi à faire disparaître à jamais. Mais ce n'est pas tout. La peur aussi est dangereuse. Elle paralyse. Il en fait l'expérience contre les Myôho. Alors il se ressaisit. Frappe. Gagne. Et lorsque, le combat fini, on l'interroge sur son passé, il se tait. Par prudence, il n'abaissera pas sa garde. Trop dangereux. Il restera à l'abri sous sa carapace de glace.

* * *

_~ see the beauty, sharp and sheer ~_

Pour un spectateur peu averti, il n'a rien de particulièrement attirant. Juste simple, rude, bourru comme un animal sauvage ou un homme des cavernes. Mais si l'on sait regarder, on peut apprécier sa peau aussi blanche et froide que l'étendue polaire de la banquise et ses cheveux hérissés comme une chaîne montagneuse. Parfois même, ses yeux s'illuminent et l'on croit apercevoir un léger reflet bleuté sur ses iris noirs, comme la surface d'un lac de givre aux profondeurs insondables. On comprend alors qu'il a la même beauté que l'hiver, cette beauté aussi acérée, tranchante et abrupte qu'une lame de glace.

* * *

_~ ice has a magic, can't be controlled ~_

Il ne peut pas dire qu'il perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ce serait insensé, ridicule. Il est un shaman. C'est lui, lui et personne d'autre, qui décide, dirige, attaque, commande l'over soul. Sans avoir la rigueur de Ren ou la précision de Lyserg, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et pourtant, quand sa glace gèle puis arrache les bras de Ryû, il se met à douter. Quand il perd l'esprit face à la provocation de Karim, à la simple évocation de son vrai nom, il comprend. Peut-être est-ce simplement lui tout entier qui est hors de contrôle.

* * *

_~ stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men ~_

_[Combat contre Big Guy Bill et Blocken, chapitres 182 à 185.]_

La logique pure, la froideur implacable des chiffres et des statistiques aurait déclaré qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Qu'il allait mourir, ici et maintenant. Mais il était fait d'une froideur plus terrible encore. La loi du plus fort, la loi féroce de la Nature, se moque des chiffres. La hiérarchie naturelle veut que le roi domine son univers, et elle ne peut se rompre si aisément. Comme le lion ne peut défaire le moineau qui vole trop, la glace a eu raison des sbires de Hao. Pour la seule raison qu'ici, dans ce monde tranchant et froid, c'est Horo qui est le roi.

* * *

_~ there's beauty and there's danger here ~_

La neige recouvre tout, couverture blanche et cotonneuse, chape de sucre glace enveloppant le paysage. Le soleil couchant s'infiltre à travers les stalactites, nimbant les environs d'une tendre lueur orangée. C'est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et là, à ses pieds, repose le corps sans vie de Damuko. Pourquoi ? Il n'ose même pas hurler, assommé par la splendeur intimidante des lieux, pauvre humain impuissant devant la force de la Nature. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté de la part d'une telle merveille ? Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas. Et son cœur est inondé d'une douleur teintée de respect.

* * *

_~ beware the frozen heart ~_

_[Retrouvailles avec Damuko, chapitre 288.]_

Le cœur enfin dégelé, il peut la revoir. Les traits de la minuscule koropockle fondent et laissent apparaître une jeune fille, qui disparaît presque aussitôt dans une bourrasque glaciale. C'est au final une joie de courte durée, gâchée immédiatement par le vide d'une nouvelle absence et l'amertume de l'avertissement : c'est terminé, à présent. Il devra vivre sans elle, se contenter d'un esprit muet à ses côtés. Et prendre garde au danger de se laisser aller, à la tentation de se replier à nouveau sur lui-même.

Oui, Horokeu, gare au cœur de glace, que plus personne ne pourra désormais dégeler.


	2. Kyôyama Anna

**Titre :**** Kyôyama Anna**

**Auteur :**** me, just meeeee**

**Disclaimer :**** SK est à Takei-sama, la chanson qui m'a inspirée est à Skillet ~**

**Rating :**** Toujours un gentil K+ pour l'instant. **

**Note :**** C'est au tour d'Anna de recevoir son chapitre hommage o/ Là encore, il y a une part d'interprétation personnelle sur certains faits / certaines réactions. Une fois de plus, je veille à respecter le personnage et à rester cohérente, à vous de me dire si ça plaît ou non.**

**La chanson utilisée est « Monster » du groupe Skillet. Je crois que ça se passe de commentaires, elle semble juste FAITE pour Anna.**

* * *

**TRIBUTE TO KYÔYAMA ANNA**

* * *

_~ I keep it caged but I can't control it ~_

Il s'agite. Gronde. S'énerve. Tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Il est invisible, plus ténu encore qu'une ombre, mais il est là, elle le sait, elle le sent. Chaque fois qu'elle quitte la maison, chaque fois qu'elle s'aventure à l'extérieur, il en profite pour sortir également et n'apporte que la désolation. Elle le retient tant qu'elle peut, lance mille chaînes imaginaires pour l'entraver, mais elle sait qu'elle se débat en vain. Il est devenu trop fort. Un jour, il la brisera. Se débarrassera de ses fers et se relèvera. Le démon. Il va gagner, et rien ne l'arrêtera.

* * *

_~ So stay away from me, the beast is ugly ~_

Parfois, elle se regarde dans le miroir. Cherche le démon en elle. Et ce qu'elle voit lui fait peur. Sa peau est blanche, mais d'un blanc éteint, maladif. Manque d'air frais. Les cernes violacés s'étalent, descendent presque jusqu'à ses joues. Insomnies, terreurs nocturnes. Ses cheveux sont secs, hirsutes, partent de tous côtés en mèches ternes et cassantes. Livrés à eux-mêmes. Ses ongles n'existent plus, rongés jusqu'au sang. Stress, tensions.

Alors il la fait rire, cet Asakura qui est censé venir et l'épouser. Il n'a pas idée de ce qui l'attend. Alors qu'il reste loin d'elle.

« Oui, imbécile, reste à l'écart. »

* * *

_~ It's scratching on the walls ~_

Jour et nuit, ici ou ailleurs, elle les entend. Partout, tout le temps. Elle ne peut pas se mettre à l'abri. Nulle part, jamais. Les pensées de chaque être vivant de ce monde tourbillonnent, se bousculent, affluent sous son crâne au point de faire bouillir son épiderme et exploser ses globes oculaires. Telles des nuées d'insectes rampant sur les murs de son esprit, engloutissant sa propre conscience. Comme un millier de vaguelettes s'échouant sur la berge, continuellement. Elle n'en peut plus. Il faut que cela cesse, avant qu'elle ne s'arrache la peau et l'encéphale en une ultime tentative pour les faire taire.

* * *

_~ Why won't somebody come and save me from this ? _

Le fond du gouffre. La bouteille lancée en pleine mer. De l'aide, il lui faut de l'aide. Cela ne se voit donc pas ? Aurait-elle montré trop de fierté pour que l'on se risque à la sauver ? À moins qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?

« Bien sûr qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne sont pas moi, ils n'ont pas enduré ce que j'ai enduré. »

Yoh Asakura est là, lui.

« Fort bien. Qu'attend-il ? »

Que tu lui tendes la main.

« ... Je ne peux pas, je... »

Tu peux. Écrase la peur et tue le démon.

Ensuite, Asakura te sauvera.

* * *

_~ I must confess that I feel like a monster ~_

La voix claque comme un coup de fouet, les répliques fusent, et les coups avec. Sèche, implacable. Ses pouvoirs disparus, elle reste immuable. Froide, inaccessible, gelée dans son carcan de glace et d'impassibilité.

« Quel genre de monstre suis-je ? »

On l'évite, on fait des détours et on rase les murs en sa présence.

« On me déteste. »

Et c'est étrangement... reposant.

« Car qu'importe qu'on me haïsse, pourvu qu'on me craigne. »

Alors ses mots se font plus durs encore, plus acérés et redoutables. Ses menaces se concrétisent, le monde la fuit et son cœur gèle, mais qu'importe, car on la _respecte_.

* * *

_~ There's no escape from me, it wants my soul it wants my heart ~_

_[Scène avec Hao, chapitre 245.]_

« Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ton âme. »

Évidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Se livrer à qui que ce soit, se livrer à _lui_ signerait sa perte. Mais ce n'était que retarder l'échéance. Il est celui qu'elle ne peut terrasser. À nouveau, elle fait face au démon, mais à un démon d'un autre genre. Celui-là ne vient pas d'elle, elle ne l'a pas créé. En conséquence, elle ne peut le détruire. C'est lui qui va l'annihiler. S'emparer d'elle, la dévorer corps et âme. L'étau se resserre, écrasant ses dernières résistances. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

* * *

_~ I'm gonna lose control ~_

_[Contre les Hanagumi, chapitre 157.]_

Rien qu'un mot de travers, et elle perd le contrôle. Juste une seconde, et son furyoku s'emballe. Juste parce que ces filles l'ont agacée, elle sent refleurir en elle les antiques stigmates de la folie et du démon. Un instant d'irritation, et c'est une explosion de pouvoir trop longtemps contenu qui jaillit, se répand dans ses veines, incendie son cœur, irradie ses organes et la rend capable de tout. La glace fond et laisse place aux flammes.

Un jour, elle sait que tout finira mal.

Un jour, elle ne se contiendra plus.

Un jour, elle tuera tout sur son chemin.


End file.
